


Affection

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Summary: Inuyasha clenched his fists by his side as he tried his damnedest to control his breathing. He was sure, fucking positive, that Kagome was trying to kill him. He took a deep breath in, a sweet torture if there ever was one, and tried to keep his body from reacting. She had her bare thighs straddled around him, the thin purple fabric of her pajama shorts bunched up due to her legs being spread wide, forcing it to cup the curves of her ass, making her already plump rear look even more tempting.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Affection

Inuyasha clenched his fists by his side as he tried his damnedest to control his breathing. He was sure, fucking _positive,_ that Kagome was trying to kill him. He took a deep breath in, a sweet torture if there ever was one, and tried to keep his body from reacting. She had her bare thighs straddled around him, the thin purple fabric of her pajama shorts bunched up due to her legs being spread wide, forcing it to cup the curves of her ass, making her already plump rear look even more tempting.

And Gods, this position was _hell_. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands up her sides, slowly, deliberately teasing the curves of her chest before cupping the back of her neck and dragging her down for a long kiss. He wanted to taste her, wanted to feel her body, the softness of her flesh, make her shiver from excitement.

But instead, he clenched his fists, his sharp claws digging into his calloused palms, making his nose twitch from the irony scent of blood. Kagome bobbed her head a bit to the left, considering his face, taking into account “his part” or whatever the hell she was saying. Her words were blurring; it was hard to concentrate on anything but hiding his raging erection.

“Aint you done yet?” He ground out, somehow eager to get him off of him and dreading it all together. As much as this position was torture, Gods, it was fucking bliss. What a lucky bastard he was to have Kagome on his lap.

Trimming his bangs.

“Almost!” She smiled, making another careful cut. She had cornered him after her bath, a comb and scissors in hand. He knew what she was like when she got into her ‘grooming’ moods. She always wanted to brush and braid his hair, but knew better than to ask unless they were alone. Inuyasha would often return the favor, taking great care with her silky black hair. To be honest, he liked having her sit behind him, the comb lightly scratching his head as it made its long strokes through his silver locks. Kagome was careful not to pull, gentle in her movements. It seemed intimate and affectionate, but definitely something just for the two of them. The scissors, however, were a new addition.

Kagome had claimed the ends of his hair were beginning to look a little dull; that every 6 weeks he should ‘trim’ his hair to keep it healthy. And besides that, his bangs were starting to look shaggy. At first, he wasn’t thrilled with the sudden critique on his hair, and honestly thought it a useless hassle, but Kagome just stared at him with that big smile of hers, so he turned his back to indicate that she could do as she pleased.

“Just cut it all off.” He said, listening to the sharp sound of the scissors working against his hair. This was the first time someone had done this for him. He wondered what it would be like to have hair as short as Kagome’s mother. Playfully she smacked his shoulder. “I would never!” She had said. “Your hair is way too gorgeous to be short. Besides, if I cut it, then I wouldn’t be able to play with it!”

Inuyasha had blushed, unintentionally, from her sweet words. But that was nothing in comparison to the scarlet color he wore when Kagome crawled from behind him, trying to maneuver into the right position to trim his bangs. Finding it awkward to cut his hair from the side, struggled to find the right spot to do her work.

“Who cares what it looks like? Just cut them already.” He tried to soothe her worry.

She rolled her eyes as if he had said the most ridiculous thing in the world. “The bangs are the most important part, dog boy. They frame your face.”

“Who cares about that?” He scoffed, reflexively folding his arms into his large sleeves. That was when he felt the pressure of her, light but present, gloriously settle in his lap, her creamy thighs parted on each side of him. Too stunned to comment, he watched her as she smiled at him, eyes bright and full of mischief.

“I do.” She said, leaning in to give his left cheek a quick kiss.

Soft and fleeting, and far too short, leaving him hungry for more, making him more aware of her body and every beautiful curve that he was dying to explore.

So he clenched his hands, needed to keep himself busy, needed to keep his thoughts off of the strap of her tank top, the way it kept falling off her shoulder and _Gods,_ did that turn him on. She inspected her handiwork once more before she smiled her approval. “There, all set!”

“Thanks.” He muttered, the words sticking in his throat. He suddenly wished he had more hair to cut. Now that she had finished, she would leave his lap and then-

What?

It dawned on him that they were alone. At her house, in her room, isolated from everyone. Her family was fast asleep, their friends on the other side of the well. Sure, he couldn’t fulfill _all_ of his fantasies with her, but what was stopping him from showing her a little affection? A token of his gratitude for a job well done? Before she had the opportunity to move, he snaked his arms around her sides, his palms traveling up her back, holding her close.

“In-Inuyasha?” She questioned. She wasn’t afraid, he could smell that in her scent.

No, from what he gathered, she was _pleasantly_ surprised.

The hanyou sat up a little straighter, a crooked smirk revealing his white fang. “I’m just showing my appreciation.” He placed a feather-light kiss on her lips, a test to see if she would allow it, not daring to move away. He could hear the breath catch in her throat, could feel her heart speed up. “My thanks.”

Kagome gave him a seductive smile. Was she really the sweet innocent girl he met by the tree all those years ago? “If I knew this is how you’d repay me,” She said as she hooked her arms around his neck, pressing close against him, “I think I’ll need to do this more often.” Kagome closed the distance, lost in his kiss.

From the way she tasted, he couldn’t agree more.


End file.
